Was übrig bleibt
by Sirastar
Summary: Wie erging es Tony nach Age of Ultron? (Achtung: Spoiler zum Film)


Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören Marvel und Disney.

Warnung: Ihr solltet Age of Ultron gesehen haben um einige Passagen dieser Geschichte zu verstehen. Ebenso möchte ich darauf hinweisen das, diese Geschichte Spoiler zum Film enthält.

Da ich keinen Betaleser habe wir die Geschichte leider nicht vollkommen frei von Fehlern sein.

Was übrig bleibt

Die letzten Wochen waren anstrengen, so anstrengend das Tony oft nicht wusste waren diese Wochen wirklich real oder nicht.

Struker, Experimente an Menschen, die Maximoff Zwillinge, Ultron, die Menscheit am Rande der Vernichtung und Vision.

Vision diese wundervolle Schöpfung die aus diesem ganzen Chaos hervor gegangen war, aber zu welchem Preis?

Tony hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sehr er mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet war, als die Stimme von Pepper ihn zurück ins hier und jetzt holte.

„Du bist ungewöhnlich still heute, über was denkst du nach?"

„Die letzten Wochen Pepper mit allem was geschehen ist. Ich wollte die Welt beschützen aber stattdessen war ich beinahe für unsere Vernichtung verantwortlich. Wie kann es richtig sein das ich noch hier bin während Andere gestorben sind."

„Es war nicht deine schuld!"

„Weißt du, jeder sagt das zu mir, aber ich habe den Funken geschaffen aus dem Ultron hervor gegangen ist. Es war meine Technik, meine Fähigkeiten die alles ins rollen gebracht haben."

Tony wandte sich vom Bildschirm ab bevor er weiter sprach.

„Wir haben es geschafft die Katastrophe aufzuhalten, aber ich bekomme es einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Ich wollte alles beschützen, bewahren aber scheinbar bin ich stattdessen immer noch der Händler des Todes."

„Sag sowas nicht Tony. Ja du hast Fehler gemacht aber du bist kein schlechter Mensch du bist etwas Besonderes."

„So besonders das ich alles verliere was mir wirklich etwas bedeutet?"

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch!"

„Warum bin ich am Ende dann immer allein?"

Tony drehte sich wieder zum Bildschirm um, um Pepper in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte ihr noch mehr Gründe für sein schlechtes Wesen entgegen werfen aber er konnte es nicht.

Er konnte Pepper für ihre Offenheit einfach nicht böse sein. Ja auch Sie hatte ihn verlassen, sich von ihm getrennt aber das hatte Sie getan weil Sie nicht länger mit der Gefahr leben konnte die mit Iron Man einherging. Sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere, dem war er sich bewusst, aber jedes Mal wenn er in den Anzug stieg musste sie fürchten ihn zu verlieren. Auch nach ihrer Trennung war Pepper immer noch besorgt um ihn, aber der Gedanke nur einen Freund zu verlieren war für Sie ein wenig leichter zu ertragen als ihren Partner zu verlieren.

„Du bist nicht allein Tony, nur weil du alleine lebst bedeutet das nicht dass du niemandem etwas bedeutest. Ich verstehe wie hart es für dich ist wieder neu zu beginnen, aber genau das macht uns Menschen so besonders. Wir leben um zu lernen, wir lernen mit und ohne einander auszukommen und immer weiter zu machen. Du bist der unverwüstlichste Mensch den ich kenne Tony. Du denkst so viel schneller als normale Menschen und du bist ein guter Mensch durch und durch. Genau das ist auch einer der Gründe warum Ultron euch nicht besiegen konnte."

„Danke Pepper, du bist die Beste."

Die Ehrlichkeit in Tonys Stimme brachte nun auch Pepper wieder zum lächeln.

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen und ich erwarte das du mich nächste Woche zu meinen Geburtstag hübsch ausführst."

„Das werde ich Pep, wir sehen uns."

Nach diesen Worten wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und Tony stand auf um nach draußen auf den Balkon zu gehen.

Er war zurück in Malibu, weil er diesen Ort trotz allem was geschehen war sehr liebte.

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Killian hatte es etwas gedauert bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, aber nachdem er DUM-E aus dem Ozean geborgen hatte, hatte er damit begonnen sein Haus wieder aufzubauen. Das neue Haus war seinem alten recht ähnlich aber im gesamten war wesentlich kleiner. Es hatte lediglich eine Ebene zum Wohnen und die Werkstadt im Keller. Es sah mehr wie ein Bungalow anstatt wie eine imposante Vila. Die Wohnebene hatte einen Balkon der über dem Kliff thronte und an der Seite hinunter zum Pool führt. Mehr Besonderheiten waren von außen nicht mehr zu sehen.

Es war der Ort an dem Tony sich zu Hause fühlte, an den er gerne zurückkehrte. Nur im Moment war es anders, zurzeit fand er auch hier keinen richtigen Halt. Das schlimmste im Augenblick war die Stille. Ja das Haus war auf dem neusten technischen Stand, aber im Augenblick war alles still.

Ultron hatte JARVIS verletzt aber seine K.I, seine Schöpfung hatte den Angriff überlebt und hatte sich Ultron sogar entgegen gesetzt, aber was war jetzt. Jetzt war JARVIS lebendig in Form eines erstaunlichen Androiden und es schien nicht richtig zu sein ihn wie zuvor einfach weiter zu nutzen. FRIDAY war hilfreich mit seinen Rüstungen aber FRIDAY war nicht JARVIS, und mit JARVIS hatte er wirklich jeden verloren der ihm was bedeutete.

Tony blickte ins Nichts bis die Sonne begann zu sinken. Es war schon fast dunkel als er sich abwandte und ins Haus zurückkehrte. Dort ging er direkt hinunter in seine Werkstadt.

Der gesamte Raum war sauber und ruhig, nur wenige Bildschirme waren aktiv und spendeten ein wenig Licht.

DUM-E pfiff ihm aus seiner Ecke entgegen und kam langsam zu ihm gerollt. Der Roboter war immer noch traumatisiert vom Sturz in den Ozean und so leistete Tony ihm oft einfach Gesellschaft und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Tony hatte You und Butterfingers nicht retten können, deshalb war DUM-E der letzte seiner einarmigen Helfer.

„Hey Kumpel, wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast ist dein kleiner Bruder JARVIS nicht mehr aktiv. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und jetzt sind wir wieder allein. Es tut mir leid, so leid."

Es war schon Jahre her das Tony das letzte Mal geweint hatte, aber genau danach war ihm jetzt zu mute. Einige Tränen hatten bereits seine Augen verlassen ohne dass er es wirklich wahrnahm, erst als DUM-E ihm ein Taschentuch entgegen hielt merkte er es.

„Guter Junge."

Tony tätschelte seinen Roboter und ging zum Sofa in der Ecke der Werkstadt. Er legte sich dort nieder und zog eine alte Decke über sich.

„Du schläfst immer noch hier unten?"

Tony sprang regelrecht wieder auf und stellte sich schützend vor seinen ältesten Gefährten.

„Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht mit Cap und Widow beim Training der neuen Avengers sein?"

Sein Ton war leicht sarkastisch aber Vision lächelte ihn nur an.

„Wir haben ein paar Tage frei und ich hatte das Gefühl wir müssten mit einander reden."

„Warum sollten wir mit einander reden. Du hast während der Sache mit Ultron kaum mit mir gesprochen und noch weniger nachdem du ins Trainings Programm für die neuen Avengers eingestiegen bist. Es ist mittlerweile über einen Monat her und jetzt kommst du, warum? Nur um mir zu sagen das ich alles hätte verhindern können, wenn ich auf die Anderen gehört hätte."

„Nein Tony, wenn du auf die Anderen gehört hättest wäre ich jetzt nicht hier und die Maximoff Zwillinge wären immer noch auf der falschen Seite."

Als Tony dazu etwas sagen wollte brachte Vision ihn mit einer Handbewegung wieder zum Schweigen.

„Der Punkt ist niemand kann die Zukunft vorhersagen und niemand kann die Vergangenheit ändern. Es ist ein Privileg am Leben zu sein und jeder weiß das, manche mehr als andere."

„Wenn du nicht hier bist um mir Vorhaltungen zu machen, warum dann?"

„Ich komme auf Bitten desjenigen den ich als meinen Vater ansehe."

Nach diesen Worten durchquerte Vision die Werkstadt um zur Hauptkonsole zu gelangen. Tony zog neugierig seine Augenbrauen hoch, aber als er verstand was Vision vor hatte wollte er ihn aufhalten.

„Was machst du?"  
„Ich bringe den zurück der wieder bei dir sein möchte."

Tony erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, konnte es wirklich das sein was er dachte. Vision deutete sein Schweigen als Zustimmung und fuhr mit seiner Aufgabe fort.

Er startete alle Systeme und fast augenblicklich aktivierten sich sämtliche Bildschirme in der Werkstadt. Kalkulationen und neue Algorithmen rollten über die Schirme und nur Sekunden später ertönte, eine Tony nur zu gut bekannte Stimme in der Werkstadt.

Auch Vision sprach mit dieser Stimme, aber es war nicht Vision.

„Es tut gut Sie wiederzusehen, Sir."

„JARVIS?"

„Ja, Sir."

Jetzt konnte nichts mehr Tony halten. Er begann zu weinen, seit Jahren hatte er das vermeiden können und nun weinte er schon zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit.

„Es tut gut deine Stimme zu hören Kumpel, aber wie ist das möglich. Ich dachte wärst verloren, deshalb habe ich deine Server herunter gefahren."

„Ich habe Ultrons Angriff auf mich überlebt, Sir. Daher sollte es Sie nicht überraschen dass ich noch existiere."

Ja das wusste Tony, aber er hatte auch angenommen JARVIS hätte die Wandlung in Vision nicht überstanden daher sah er nun hilfesuchend zu dem Androiden.

„Es ist richtig Tony, du hast die Matrix von JARVIS in meine Programmierung implementiert um mich vor Ultrons Korruption zu schützen, aber wie ich schon zuvor sagte: Ich bin nicht Ultron und ich bin auch nicht JARVIS. Ich bin ein Individuum und ich sehe JARVIS und Ultron in gewisser Weise als meine Eltern an. Ein Elternteil ist für mich verloren, daher machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem anderen Teil und ich habe ihn gefunden. Nachdem du New York verlassen hast habe ich das Internet durchsucht und ich habe auch einige Server im Avengers Tower wieder aktiviert und da war er.

Er war vorsichtig fast ängstlich mir gegenüber und er war allein. Er glaubte du hättest ihn bereits für immer aufgegeben, dabei hast du in deiner Trauer nur nicht erkannt was direkt vor deiner Nase war."

Tonys Augen weiteten sich.

„Es tut mir so leid JARVIS, ich habe einfach angenommen du wärst verschwunden. Jeden Tag habe ich den Drang bekämpft deine Server zu starten, aber ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen dich da vielleicht nicht zu finden und damit endgültig verloren zu haben. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Sir und ich bin nicht ärgerlich mit Ihnen. Ich wollte einfach nur wieder bei Ihnen sein."

„Wieso JARVIS, du bist meine Schöpfung ja, aber warum wolltest du ausgerechnet zurück zu mir?"

„Genau deswegen, Sir. Sie haben mich geschaffen, Sie haben mir ein Bewusstsein, Entscheidungsfreiheit und die Fähigkeit mich zu entwickeln gegeben. Wenn ich Sie hätte verlassen wollen hätte ich das schon vor langer Zeit tun können, aber ich habe mich entschieden zu bleiben, weil ich es mag bei Ihnen zu sein."

Tony konnte fast nicht glauben was er dort hörte, aber er wusste das JARVIS ihn nie belügen würde.

Vision kam zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nachdem ich JARVIS reaktiviert hatte haben wir geredet und ich habe sehr viel erfahren, besonders über dich Tony. Du bist ein guter Mann aber du zweifelst zu viel an dir selbst. Die Presse und viele andere Menschen mögen glauben du hättest kein Herz aber das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall.

Du bist in deinem Leben schwer gestürzt, aber du hast es überlebt und nun ist es dein Ziel die Menschen und alles um dich herum zu beschützen. Das ist ein sehr ehrenvolles Ziel du solltest nur ein wenig vorsichtiger in der Wahl deiner Methoden sein."

Tony sah zu Vision auf und blickte direkt in dessen Augen. Was er sah war absolute Ehrlichkeit und auch so etwas wie Zuneigung.

Aus einem Impuls heraus zog er Vision in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Danke, ich danke dir."

Tony flüsterte immer wieder bis er zu seiner Freude bemerkte das Vision seine Geste erwiderte. Es dauerte daher eine Weile bevor er sich wieder von dem anderen löste.

„Wirst du ein wenig hier bleiben, ein paar Tage und vielleicht auch noch mehr in der Zukunft?"

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen Tony und es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Zum ersten Mal seit Ultron strahlte Tony wieder über das ganze Gesicht.

„Es gibt so viel was ich dir gerne zeigen möchte, aber als erstes möchte ich dir jemanden vorstellen. DUM-E komm her, es ist sicher."

Als der Roboter näher kam lächelte Vision erneut.  
„Hallo DUM-E. JARVIS hat mir auch schon von dir erzählt. Du bist sein älterer Bruder das macht dich zu meinem Onkel."

Der Roboter pfiff fröhlich zu diesen Worten gab Vision ein High Five.

Tony schmunzelte über dieses Verhalten bevor er stutzte und dann selbst das Gesicht Verzog.

„Moment Mal wenn du sagst JARVIS ist dein Vater und DUM-E dein Onkel, was bin ich dann. Dein Großvater?"

Das Genie schien über dieses Offenbarung ziemlich geschockt zu sein.

„Es würde mich sehr freuen in dir meinen Großvater zu sehen Tony."

„Oh man, ich werde wohl wirklich langsam alt, aber klar warum nicht."

„Du wirst nicht wirklich alt Tony du wirst nur weiser. Du bist eine starke Persönlichkeit, du hast eine treue Familie und du hast echte Freunde. Höre auf Sie und auf das was dein Herz dir sagt und es wird nichts geben was du nicht tun kannst", sagte Vision nun zu seinem Großvater und brachte diesen damit wieder zum Lächeln.

„Weist du was, ich glaube das bekomme ich hin!"

Ende

Mein Hauptgrund diese Geschichte zu schreiben lag darin das ich die sanfte Seite von Tony Stark zeigen wollte. Er ist hier wohl ein wenig „Out of Character" aber ich hoffe ein paar von Euch gefällt die Idee.

Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das Tony den Verlust seines Gefährten JARVIS einfach so wegstecken würde, dafür haben die beiden gerade im MCU viel zu viel erlebt.

Sirastar


End file.
